Junko Enoshima
Junko Enoshima Junko Enoshima (江ノ島盾子 Enoshima Junko) is a character featured in Dangan Ronpa: Academy of Hope and High School Students of Despair. She is the main antagonist and has the title'Super High-School Level Fashion Girl' (超高校級の「ギャル」''Chō Kōkō Kyū no "Gyaru"). She is also the founder of '''Super High School Level Despair '(超高校級の「絶望」). She is the sister ofMukuro Ikusaba and had an alternate identity known as Ryouko Otonashi. PersonalityEdit A young woman who took the country by storm with her extravagant tastes. Enoshima wanted to be a model ever since she was a child, but was also eager to try new things. Enoshima's personality and mannerisms tend to be very erratic and unstable. Enoshima often switches 'moods' regularly which can go between mad/violent, sophisticated, cute, sad, and ruler-like at random times. Enoshima is obsessed with despair and finds it to be one of the most enjoyable emotions of all time. HistoryEdit Pre-Despair IncidentEdit Enoshima managed to begin a modeling career and quickly became an idol amongst the Japanese population, and this created a lot of unwanted attention on her behalf as according to Ikusaba who was at the time disguised as Enoshima claims that the only men who were interested in her were creeps that didn't actually care about her. She was later enrolled into Hope's Peak Academy along with her twin sister Mukuro Ikusaba. She was able to make 'friends' with her classmates but was in fact an influential member of Super High School Level Despair along with Ikusaba. The two of them began to scheme and plan the high school life of mutual killing in order to find 'true despair'. Before her experience in the Despair Incident, she was responsible for the deaths of several, including one member of Hope's Peak Academy's Steering Committee and Isshiki Madarai. During this time, Junko was testing methods for memory-erasure, and managed to successfully wipe her own with the assistance of Yasuke Matsuda. For a period of time, she lived as an amnesiac by the name of Ryouko Otonashi. Eventually she managed to recover her lost memories, but not before killing Matsuda in a fit of despair. High School Life of Mutual KillingEdit Enoshima worked behind the scenes and controlled Monobear in order to cause anxiety and paranoia between the students in order for them to kill each other. She also began to broadcast everything as a TV program for the public to enjoy and fall into despair. After Ikusaba, who at the time was disguised as Enoshima, kicked Monobear, Enoshima decided to execute her in order to "set an example" as Ikusaba's acting was quite bad and did not resemble Enoshima's true personality at all; thus making everyone believe her "death" (None of them were wise enough to know that "Enoshima" with them was actually Ikusaba) . Enoshima continued to work in the shadows as Monobear during the student's investigation for a way out, while manipulating other students (such as manipulating Celes through 10 billion cash) to kill each other for her own entertainment. During the course of events, Enoshima was able to ensure the deaths of several of the students (almost all but the six remnant survivors) before realizing that Kirigiri had broken into the headmaster's office and stolen the master key and Ikusaba's profile. She then decided to break her own rules and stage a murder by using Ikusaba's body. Enoshima almost succeeded in her attempt to kill Naegi and frame Kirigiri but was proven fruitless when Kirigiri saved Naegi and later Naegi not calling out Kirigiri's lie. With Kirigiri's lie not called out, the Class Trial proceeds and Naegi is found guilty (a purposed lie to crush the SHSL Hope) to which she approves of and sends him to his execution. In this very last minute however, Naegi is saved byAlter Ego that made Enoshima livid about the sudden events and warned the students, especially Kirigiri, that even if Naegi survived the execution he would eventually rot inside the school garbage dump. Later after Naegi's miraculous survival, he and Kirigiri confront Monobear about restarting the class trial to which she agrees to. During this final Class Trial, Naegi and Kirigiri deduce that Junko was the one pulling the strings the entire time and reveals herself to be the mastermind behind everything at the Academy. She then reveals that she altered everyone's memories of the last two years so she could implement her plan to make the world suffer in despair. However, Naegi reassures the surviving students that no matter what, there is always hope. Though seemly livid over the results, Enoshima instead is perversely delighted as she finally tastes her own despair for once-in-her-lifetime. She is then found guilty to which she delightfully accepts before giving the remaining students the means to escape the Academy. She then undergoes her punishment to which it is shortly delayed near the end. AftermathEdit After she was executed, most of the members of the Super High-School Level Despair commited suicide. The remaining members (the future cast of the sequel) hacked her body into pieces and attached those parts to themselves (i.e. Nagito Komeda taking her left hand and using it as his own). Super Dangan Ronpa 2: Farwell Despair AcademyEdit With the return of Monokuma to the island where the hopes have gathered, so does Enoshima as an AI who infiltrated the virtual reality system and started her plan to destroy Future Foundation's plans as well as breed more despair. ExecutionEdit :Main Article: Super Duper Nasty Torture RelationshipsEdit Mukuro IkusabaEdit Ikusaba is Enoshima's older twin sister. While she cares for her younger sister, Enoshima has absolutely no love for her sister and sees her as a tool to do what it must. She showed no concern for her sister and was willing to kill her (while Ikusaba was disguised as her) to set an example to the remaining students and because she was 'a poor actor.' However, it is also indicated that she did truly love her sister, and that her act of betrayal was to send them both into despair. Category:Characters